


Breath Of The Wild

by shahondin



Series: Tales Of Hyrule [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Injury, Changbin is Link, Enemies to Lovers, Jisung is a Sheikah, M/M, Magic, Memories, Memory Loss, Minho is Zelda, Minho really needs one too, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Strangers to Lovers, Suffering, Swordfighting, Threesome - M/M/M, breath of the wild - Freeform, changbin is trying his best, please give this boy a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin
Summary: Changbin awakes from deep slumber with no recollection of who he is and what happened. He doesn't know yet that he's the hero Hyrule waited for - the chosen one to save the land and prince Minho who's trapped inside the castle, fighting for every soul in the kingdom.His way will be laced with hardships and pain but he's not alone. Not when Jisung insists on staying by his side no matter what.orThe Skz BOTW Au I dreamed of for quite some time now with Changbin as Link, Minho as Zelda and Jisung as a Sheikah, fighting alongside Changbin.You don't have to have any knowledge of Zelda games to understand this, I promise!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: Tales Of Hyrule [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976818
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers!
> 
> I'm back with another skz fanfic that I'm sure will be my longest fic so lean back in your chair and enjoy the ride. My plan is to update every two weeks (I'm quite busy but I'm trying my best haha)
> 
> This au is based on the game _The Legend Of Zelda - Breath Of The Wild_ which I played multiple times. I will follow the genreal storyline but I made major changes so there will be new plot to read even if you played the game~
> 
> Have fun reading! <3

“Before time began, long before spirits and life existed, the universe was in chaos. It was then that the Three Golden Goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore descended upon the chaos to begin the creation of the world.

Din created the bare earth and shaped the featureless land with her incredible power. Nayru, with her endless wisdom, established order, illuminated the firmament of the sphere and founded fundamental laws of the realm. Farore, using her courage, breathed life onto the barren earth and into the seas.

After their labours were completed, the eternal Goddesses departed for heavens. They entrusted the protection of the lands to Hylia as well as a legion of spirits and fairies. Or so legend says.” Chan chuckles as he leans back against the trunk behind him and closes his eyes. The bonfire warms his face and limbs, making him smile in comfort. Though no one could tell by the way his face is hidden under his large hood. 

“You’re no fun! Tell us more!” A high pitched voice shouts out and a chorus of equally high voices agrees loudly. 

Chan contemplates feigning sleep just to tease the children but in the end he doesn’t have the heart to do so. 

Sighing, Chan grabs another stick to throw it into the bonfire. Shadows dance around him like children from the dark realm playing hide and seek. 

“Tell us about the hero!” A boy with short silver hair demands. His eyes sparkle with the reflection of the fire, excitement written all over his face. He shuffles closer to Chan until he’s able to clutch the older’s sleeve in his small hands. The other children nod in agreement.

“The hero?” Chan ruffles the boy’s hair with a smile. “Where to start?”

“At the very beginning!” A girl grins with a playful glint in her eyes causing Chan to snort. 

The kingdom of Hyrule exists for so long that it’s hard to tell which parts of its history are mere fairy tales and which truly happened. Yet every bedtime story told holds a shred of truth. As does the tale the wind murmurs in starlit nights just like this one.

“Now then…” The children fall quiet again as Chan starts to retell a story that’s woven with suffering and hope, pain and love and, of course, a touch of magic. “Once upon a time these lands were threatened to be consumed by malice - pure hatred manifested in the form of poisonous purple and black sludge.

A young man lay unmoving, protected by water and earth around him. His undisturbed slumber lasted for a hundred years in which - far away and yet so close - someone desperately waited for him to awake. Far away and yet so close, light was fighting pure evil on its own.

However, with every passing day the light grew increasingly weaker.

With its last strength it reached out, calling for the sleeping hero…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the story begins! 
> 
> Tell me... Are you a fan of the Zelda franchise? If so, which is your favorite game? Tell me! 
> 
> You can also talk to me on Twitter @neomuyoo


	2. Awakened

“Open your eyes… Please… Wake up… Changbin…”

The whispering voice fades as quickly as it came. It’s quiet once again except for the steady breaths that echo into nothingness in a place that hasn’t been touched in the past century. And still… The quiet pleading reaches the pointed ears of a young man, causing him to open his eyes in a daze.

He blinks, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dim blue light above him. The young man slowly regains his senses to see a dark cavern past the light, feel the water he’s laying in and hear the sharp intake of breath he’s taking.

“What-” His voice is hoarse, almost inaudible, like he hasn’t used it in a while. Has he? He can’t remember. 

Sitting up, the young man brushes a stray strand of black hair loosened from his ponytail out of his face while he takes in the cave-like room and notices the strange structures carved into the walls. He looks down on his body, observes his limbs that don’t quite feel like they’re part of his body. 

Although he’s completely nude, he doesn’t feel cold so he has no qualms about leaving the basin and standing up. After stretching his stiff body, the young man looks around once more. 

Where is he?

Who is he?

There’s an uneasy feeling spreading in his stomach when notices his mind is void of any memories. Should he… worry? His body is unharmed, he feels physically fine. 

Figuring that only standing there won’t do any good, the young man steps closer to the smooth walls and traces the structures. They shine with the same dim blue glow like the source of light above the basin. 

Strange. 

Suddenly, another glowing object catches his attention. In the middle of another wall is a pedestal, pulsing with orange light. He approaches it and inspects the rectangular device laying on top of it. He’s never seen something like this - well, at least he can’t remember - though it does seem familiar. He takes it with no moment of hesitation. The device is adorned with the same structures that are all over the walls. There is a display on one side with an eye symbol in the middle of it. Turning it in his hands, he sees a lens on the backside and a handle on one of the shorter sides. 

The pedestal stops glowing like it no longer serves any purpose. 

The young man has no time to wonder about it, though, as all of a sudden a hidden door right next to the pedestal snaps open. He suppresses a surprised yelp but can’t help clutching his racing heart.

Peaking out of the room, he looks into an equally dim lit hallway of sorts. He spots a wooden chest not far. Should he stay and wait until someone comes? Should he leave? 

He ponders his options for a moment and sighs when his grumbling stomach decides for him. He has to find something to eat.

Walking out of the room, the young man goes straight to the chest. Biting his lip, he asks himself if it’s okay to open it. Well, it’s not like there’s anyone here and it looks like the chest was left there to be seen first thing after leaving the room. It’s like someone left it there just for him. 

A small smile spreads on the young man’s face when he sees clothing inside the chest. First he puts on the underwear which fits surprisingly well. The shirt, trousers and shoes are simple and tattered but he’s no longer naked so he doesn’t complain. There’s also a belt with two hooks on the side. After putting it on, he realized what those are for. The device he found earlier can be hung there. Nice! He’s not sure what that device is for but it feels wrong to leave it behind.

The young man checks if there are other chests nearby. When he can’t find any, he finally makes his way down the long corridor until he makes out daylight in the far back. He speeds up unconsciously. 

After climbing up the ridge at the end of the corridor, the young man squints his eyes at the blinding sun. He doesn’t stop moving until there’s grass under his feet and fresh air embracing him.

Standing in front of the mouth of the cave that hides those strange rooms, the young man closes his eyes to warm his face in the sun and takes several deep breaths. There are birds chirping above him, wind rustles through the leaves of the trees around him. 

Eventually, he opens his eyes again and walks forward to the edge of a cliff. Wide land spreads in front of him, the sight making him gasp. The view is breathtaking.

He seems to be on some kind of plateau that ends abruptly not too far away. Beyond it lay green meadows as well as large mountains. There’s also a castle towering darkly in the distance. The sight makes the young man bite his bottom lip as a strange feeling shots through his body. Is that fear? Anticipation? He cannot put a name to it yet. Quickly averting his gaze, the young man takes a closer look at his surroundings. There’s the ruin of a temple not on the plateau. 

He decides to head there first. 

Walking along the remains of a stone path, the young man notices that everything around here is in a state of decay except for nature - the flowers blooming in the gaps between the stones under his feet, the trees standing alongside the path, the birds resting on branches. 

He silently follows the path downhill for a few minutes until he sees a hooded figure sitting by a small bonfire. He halts, unsure what to think of the sudden appearance of another man. The stranger seems to sleep, though, so the young man carefully steps closer. 

The smell of roasted apples makes his stomach growl once more, reminding him of his painful hunger. He debates waking the stranger to ask if he could have an apple but finally decides to snitch one. He can’t bring himself to disturb the peaceful slumber of the other man. 

That’s what he tells himself at least.

“Hey, that’s mine!” The young man almost drops the apple he just picked up, eyes wide in shock. The stranger, a rather old man with a long, white beard and hair, speaks with a threatening voice and glares at him. The younger male stutters out an apology.

The stern frown quickly melts into a friendly smile. “You look hungry. There is more than enough for the both of us, so go ahead and eat as much as you want.” The stranger’s voice is now kind as he gestures for the young man to sit down by the fire.

Maybe he should be wary of the older one, but his clenching stomach makes him sit down and devour one roasted apple after another. 

The old man watches him eat in silence for a while. “It’s a bit strange to see another soul wandering around these parts.” He says eventually.

After taking another bite, the younger one shrugs. He doesn’t know what to say.

“What’s your name?” The stranger asks with an unreadable expression on his face.

The young man pauses and puts the apple down. His name? What’s his name?

“Changbin.” He blurts out like he knows. Does he? “What about you if you don’t mind me asking?” 

The old man nods to himself as if he just realized something important. “Me? Oh, I’m just an old fool who lived here alone for quite some time now.” 

They fall silent once again.

After Changbin finishes eating, he wipes his mouth clean with the back of his hand. He gratefully drinks from the waterskin the old man hands him and stands up, dusting off his trousers once he’s no longer sitting. 

He stands there while the old man still has his strange gaze set on him. This is awkward. He wants to leave but the man in front of him could give him some information so he’s torn. In the end, Changbin asks him where they are, not caring if he sounds stupid.

The old man stands up as well and takes a large staff that was laying in the grass behind him. There is a lantern attached to its crooked top. “This is the Great Plateau. According to legend, this is the birthplace of the kingdom of Hyrule.” He doesn’t sound like he thinks Changbin is stupid for not knowing where he is which is really reassuring. 

Pointing at the ruins Changbin saw before, the old man resumes explaining. “That temple there… Long ago it was the site of many sacred ceremonies.”

“What happened?” Changbin can’t help but ask.

The old man hums in thought, seemingly recalling unpleasant memories. Changbin is about to take his question back when the man answers eventually. “Ever since the decline of the kingdom a hundred years ago, it has sat abandoned in a state of decay.” He sighs. “Yet another forgotten entity. A mere ghost of its former self.”

Changbin frowns when he sees the melancholy smile on the old man’s face. He tries to remember if he knows anything about this. The harder he tries, however, the stronger the chill grows deep in his bones. His hands start shaking slightly and a stabbing pain appears behind his eyes, forcing him to groan in discomfort.

“Well then, don’t let an old man like me hold you back any longer. You had a place to go to, after all.” The stranger pulls Changbin out of his thoughts. He takes a calming breath and unclenchs his jaw.

“Yeah… Right…” 

Changbin thanks the old man for the food and his help. He bids him goodbye without looking back and resumes walking down the path.

Once the trees beside the path get spare, replaced by bushes and gentle slopes covered in tall grass, Changbin sees an alarming red color moving behind a particularly high bush. Lowering himself, Changbin’s gaze is locked on the creature with red colored skin not far from him. It’s a bizarre mix of different animals: the nose of a pig, ears that resemble ones of an elephant, a single horn placed in the middle of its bald head and a body resembling the one of a man - a monster called Bokoblin. It’s bigger than Changbin which is not really a surprise because the old man from before was too and he got the distinct feeling that he’s not the tallest man out there. 

The creature lifts its gaze from where it was trained on the large club in its hand. Its threatening cyan eyes scan the surroundings while its nose sniffs the air. It takes a few tentative steps in Changbin’s direction, making the young man’s heart quicken in rising panic. He realises with a start that he’s utterly defenseless.

Careful as to not make any loud noises that could alert the monster, Changbin leaves the path in his crouched posture and tries to make himself even smaller in the tall grass. He swallows down the panic rising in his throat as the Bokoblin comes closer, gaze searching for the source of smell it picked up. He can’t stand still, he has to move or he will be discovered. 

Changbin inhales deeply and holds his breath, lowering himself on all four limbs to slowly crawl forward. The monster grunts in confusion the moment Changbin passes it. He’s about to stop dead but his mind screams at his body to not stop moving, to go on until the danger passes.

He only starts breathing again once he’s in the shadow of a rock and the Bokoblin is no longer to be seen. He desperately needs to find a weapon, something to defend himself with.

Luckily, the detour Changbin was forced to take brought him closer to the temple and some smaller ruins in front of it. Peeking out from behind his hideout, he sees a few more Bokoblins grunting and squeaking at each other in the distance, fortunately walking in the opposite direction. He stands upright once more as soon as they disappear from sight and quickly makes his way into the nearest ruin.

It looks like this has been a temple as well a long time ago, only significantly smaller than the one he saw when he left the cave. There’s rubble scattered everywhere, the roof is missing completely and the walls decorated with large holes. There’s nothing of interest here so Changbin already turns to climb through one of the holes when his eyes fall on something almost completely covered by dirt and stone. 

“Better than nothing.” He sighs, holding the rusty sword in his right hand. After carefully tucking it behind his belt, Changbin finally feels safer as he walks to the temple ruin towering on an increase in front of him. 

He goes up a wide, jagged staircase covered with patches of grass and flowers growing between the stones. Sadness spreads in his chest the moment he reaches what once seemed to be an eminent entrance to the temple but now is nothing but broken stones and rubble. This feeling only increases when he steps inside and sees the destruction of the holy place. The left side of the temple is gone, completely destroyed beyond repair. Collapsed pillars block the way, so Changbin has to climb over them to go further inside. He slips on rubble and falls down with a surprised yell, hands outstretched to soften his fall.

He winces as his hands get scraped up, bleeding slightly from where sharp stones cut the skin open. Maybe he should have searched for a way around those pillars instead of climbing up and jumping down. Well, next time. Perhaps.

There’s no time to wonder about alternative routes, though, because right there, a mere meter in front of him are the remains of strange technology. First, he recognizes the structures all over the machine as they’re the same like the ones in the room he woke up in. The body of the machine is conical and there’s some kind of head attached on top of. It seems like it was able to move it around in 360 degrees. Mindful of the five long and layered legs with claws at the end, Changbin steps closer to inspect the machine that’s covered in moss. There’s a broken eye looking straight at him, its lens shattered but still threatening even in its decayed state.

“What happened?” Changbin wonders out loud. There are more of these strange machines close to where the left wall has been. It looks like they wanted to climb up the pillars but … why? 

The only thing intact in the temple is a gigantic statue at the very back. It’s a female, maybe a goddess or a deity, Changbin supposes. Her portrayal is in no means filigran and resembles an oval stone carved with a gentle face. She’s not even slightly damaged although everything around her is in ruins.

He doesn’t know what compels him to do so but Changbin touches the smooth stone once he’s close enough. He feels the sensation of warmth spreading through his arm, making him feel secure. Smiling slightly, Changbin presses his other hand against the statue as well. Soft whispering fills the calm air, though it’s impossible to make out any actual words. It feels like she’s talking to him, relaying an important message he can’t decipher yet. But that’s okay, he knows he’ll understand soon enough. 

It’s then when he opens his eyes again - When did he close them? - that he feels something gently brushing his ear. He turns his head and sees a red butterfly landing on top of a large stone outside the temple. 

He follows as if he’s in trance.

The butterfly leads him to something that looks like the top of a tower covered in rocks and dirt. “Do you want me to go there?” He asks the butterfly with a smile as if it could answer. 

The peaceful moment, however, is distrubed by a loud squeak. 

Changbin’s eyes widen as he sees a Bokoblin close by - too close. He shouldn’t have let his guard down like that. The monster already spotted him, running at him with full speed. Changbin has barely enough time to sidestep, avoiding the blow of the club by mere millimeters. 

He hastily draws his sword, hands shaking in fear as the monster is about to strike again. He has no idea what to do but it turns out he doesn’t have to. His body moves on its own as if it remembers how to fend for Changbin’s life.

Taking another step to the side, Changbin dodges the Bokoblin’s club and raises his own sword to strike down quickly, slashing across the monster’s torso. Dark violet blood oozes out of the wound and the creature goes down with one last squeak. 

Changbin looks at his now steady hand that just killed another living being with scary precision and without a second of hesitation. He doesn’t know how to feel about that. However, there’s no time to dwell on it. He hears other Bokoblins nearby so he has to hide, _fast_. 

Quickly, he runs to the boulders covering the tower top and squeezes himself under a small gap he sees, his height finally coming in handy. Changbin is happy to discover a cave created by the large rocks that’s big enough for him to stand up. There is even more - a pedestal like the one he got his device from.

It glows faintly with already familiar light. “Should I…” Changbin mumbles to himself as he detaches the device from his belt and holds it above the notch in the pedestal. He places it down, curious about what will happen.

He expects the device to turn on or maybe the glowing to stop. What he doesn’t see coming, though, is the earth starting to shake violently beneath his feet. 

Changbin stumbles, completely thrown off balance, and clutches the pedestal like a lifeline. The tower skyrockets, the boulders breaking and falling to the ground in the process. The eruption is so fast that Changbin’s stomach turns and he’s barely able to keep it together. He squeezes his eyes shut and then, in the span of seconds, everything’s still once more. 

The tower now stands proudly and motionless at the edge of the Great Plateau. Changbin only opens his eyes minutes later when he’s sure he won’t throw up. 

The air up here on top of the tower is cold but clean. A gentle breeze ruffles his black hair as he finally stands up straight, one hand still securely clutching the pedestal. Scanning the plateau, Changbin sees not only the temple and the way he went, but also snowy mountains beyond said temple as well as forest to his left and right and - of course - more ruins scattered here and there. 

He turns to the other side, sees two mountains that look like they once were one, he sees a volcano somewhere far and a gigantic bird gliding in the sky, wings rigid and head looking strange. His gaze is quickly drawn to the castle, he can’t help it. The dark purple mist is thick as it moves around the castle in shredded veils. It seems to be alive.

A sinking feeling makes Changbin stumble backwards. He can’t-- He has to-- 

Falling to his knees, Changbin presses both hands on his ears as they suddenly start to ring, the noise getting louder and louder still with each second Changbin stares at the castle. He shuts his eyes and everything goes quiet abruptly.

“Remember..:” 

He knows this voice. It’s the one of a male, the same one that he heard when he awoke. This time, however, he understands what it’s saying. 

“Try…”

It sounds sad and weak, like it called out for a long time already but only know Changbin is listening. 

“Try to remember…”

Changbin’s breath picks up. There are bright dots appearing in his vision from how tightly he squeezes his eyes shut. 

“You’ve been asleep for the past one hundred years.”

The soft voice continuous, soothing and gentle. 

Freezing cold creeps in his bones. Something went horribly wrong. But he can’t remember. _He can’t remember!_

“The Beast…” 

Changbin doesn’t have to look to know what the voice refers to. He feels sick to his stomach, cold sweat mats strands of hair to his forehead. 

“When the Beast regains its true power, the world will face its end.” 

The voice quietens. It sounds weak, so weak… 

Changbin tries to calm down but there are images in his head he can’t place. Snippets of memories - blood, so much blood, cries of pain and agony, dead eyes looking back at him. He sees the purple fog pulse with life as it circles around the castle. It develops a head, mouth hanging open to show large fangs.

Forcing himself to take several deep breaths, Changbin reminds himself that this is all in his head. _But it feels like he’s seen it before._

He opens his eyes, staring at his shaking hands before he lifts his gaze up, back to the castle.

“You must hurry, Changbin, before it’s too late.”

The voice fades, leaving Changbin behind, shaken and afraid. 

He knows. He knows what he has to do.

“Just wait a little bit longer…” He whispers, hoping against all odds that the person the voice belongs to hears him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the introdction to a world Changbin can't remember. Don't worry, it won't be long until he can leave the plateau and go on his destined way! (and meet Jisung ofc~)
> 
> If you need a visual, [this](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/82/8b/9f/828b9f2ea8a5521f9d174bcc68dd71c8.jpg) is the temple!


End file.
